(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine, to which an image recording system such as an electrophotographic system or an electrostatic recording system is applied includes a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor with a developer.